


Today Was A Day (Just Like Any Other)

by accidentallymelted



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffdown, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Lazy. Breakfast.” James squawked in protest.</p><p>“I hate that name,” he said, grabbing the silverware off the counter as Paul carried the plates over to the breakfast bar. “I hate G for giving it to me, too.”</p><p>“Liar,” Paul said, setting the plates down and pushing one towards James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was A Day (Just Like Any Other)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fluffdown challenge on [Tumblr](http://mklutz.tumblr.com/post/64257526489/calliotrope-gilajames-accidentallymelted). This is basically plotless, fluffy soulbonding fic. It hasn't really been beta read, so if you notice anything egregiously wrong, please correct me. You have been warned.
> 
> This may or may not have been inspired/heavily influenced by [this](http://nebulia13.tumblr.com/post/64368178058/half-past-nine-on-a-frosty-saturday-morning-just) gifset. Title is lyrics from _I'm Ready_ by Jack's Mannequin.

Something poked at James while he was asleep, rousing him slightly. He grumbled and rolled over in bed, swatting out at the annoyance. He felt a strong sense of amusement before whatever it was poked at him again, a little sharper this time. James sat up and glared heatedly at - no one. He was alone in his room. He looked around, but still nothing. He was about to lie back down and go back to sleep when he felt the same poking sensation and realized it was coming from inside his head.

 _Quit that_ , he thought irritably in the direction of the poking. There was a sense of shock, and of someone retreating slightly, before a thought came back.

_James?_

_Paul?_ James frowned, scratching at his head. _What the fuck?_

 _I could ask you the same question_ , Paul said. Even his _thoughts_ were dry, James reflected mournfully, and he got the distinct sense that Paul was laughing at him. James did his best to radiate irritation across the bond or whatever-the-fuck and the sense that Paul was laughing at him just became stronger. _Come over_ , Paul thought. _I have coffee._

 _I want to sleep_ , James thought, mostly just to be contrary. He was already levering himself out of bed and squinting around blearily to find pants. Paul radiated patient amusement and simply repeated, _Come over_.

 _I’m coming, I’m coming,_ James thought at him as he pulled on a shirt. _There had better be breakfast, too_.

0o0o0o0o0

It occurred to James as he crossed the street to Paul’s that he should probably be freaked out. He’d woken up with one of his teammates’ voices in his head, after all. But it was _Paul_ , so James was just - not worried. Paul hadn’t seemed worried, and James would know. He could still feel Paul in the back of his head, even now that they weren’t communicating directly, and Paul definitely did not feel worried. Amused, yes. But mostly just a general sense of peace that James had always sort of associated with Paul anyway. He smiled as he unlocked Paul’s front door and let himself in, stamping the snow off his shoes before finding Paul in the kitchen, making eggs.

“Mmm,” James said, reaching over Paul’s shoulder to sneak a piece of toast. Paul smacked his hand away without even looking and James felt a rush of amusement from him as he pouted.

“You can wait five minutes for breakfast to be ready,” Paul said. “Coffee’s on the counter.”

James grabbed the coffee cup and sighed as he took his first sip. _Thanks_ , he thought at Paul.

“Out loud, James,” Paul said, not turning around.

 _My mouth is full_ , James thought back at him, sipping his coffee. Paul turned and gave him a Look. “Fine whatever,” he said out loud. “How long until breakfast? I’m starving.”

“You could always make your own food,” Paul said, turning back to the stove. “You have a perfectly good kitchen.”

“You would miss me,” James said, sliding over to stand next to Paul and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“No I wouldn’t,” Paul said, trying to sound grumpy, but James’ smile just widened.

“Liar,” he said. _I can feel it_.

 _I don’t know why I put up with you_ , Paul thought at him as he turned off the stove and dished the eggs and toast onto plates. “C’mon, Lazy. Breakfast.” James squawked in protest.

“I hate that name,” he said, grabbing the silverware off the counter as Paul carried the plates over to the breakfast bar. “I hate G for giving it to me, too.”

“Liar,” Paul said, setting the plates down and pushing one towards James.

 _Whatever_ , James thought loftily, and Paul smirked at him as he took one of James’ forks and loaded it up with eggs. _Should we talk about this?_

 _“Talk”,_ Paul thought very judgmentally, and James was impressed at the way he managed to convey the air quotes through a thought. He scowled anyway.

 _You know what I mean_ , he complained as he powered through his breakfast. _Do you know what happened?_

“Only you,” Paul said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Jesus, James. You woke up with a telepathic link in your head. What do you _think_ happened?”

James thought about it for a few minutes. _Wait, we’re **soulbonded**_? _How did that happen?_

Paul shook his head and James could feel the amusement and disbelief coming off him in equal measure. _Clearly we’re compatible,_ he thought, and James glared at him half-heartedly.

 _I thought you had to - you know. Be in love. For a soulbond to happen_. Paul gave him a flat stare.

 _I **am** in love with you_, he thought. James radiated confusion.

 _But why_ -

“Out loud, James,” Paul said, putting down his fork. “You didn’t know?”

“Know? Know what? I knew _I_ was in love with _you_ , I just didn’t think - you love me?” James felt hopeful for the first time in a while. Paul was amazing, of course James was in love with him - but Paul was amazing, and could do so much better than James.

“You are such an idiot,” Paul said, but in his head all James could feel was Paul being helplessly fond and happy, and Paul’s smile stretched all the way across his face. It perked him up a little.

“No, really? But why?”

“I’ve been hit in the head too many times,” Paul groaned, and leaned over to kiss James quickly before picking his fork back up and finishing his breakfast. James couldn’t control his grin, but he also finished his breakfast before grabbing Paul and backing him up against the breakfast bar when he got up to put his plate in the sink.

“You love me, huh,” James said, leaning in. Paul just smiled back at him, eyes bright and happy behind his glasses.

“It took you long enough,” he said, and James would have protested that but he was too busy leaning down to kiss Paul. It didn’t set off fireworks or anything but the bond between them _hummed_ , happily, and James had never felt as content in his life as he did at that exact moment.

 _Soulbonded, huh_ , he thought at Paul, who bit his lip gently.

 _Too late to get rid of you now, I guess_ , was Paul’s reply, but James could feel his happiness radiate across the bond, and he sent his own right back.

“You’ll never get rid of me,” he said out loud, pulling back to beam at Paul but also to emphasize how much he meant it. “Never ever.”

“Good thing, too,” Paul said, pulling him back in. “I’d be worried about you starving if you went away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can usually be found at [accidentallymelted](http://accidentallymelted.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, where I reblog a lot of random things and also sometimes post writing updates, snippets, and requests for prompts. You're welcome to come and say hi!


End file.
